


Nature Bites Back

by dogfang



Category: Furry (Fandom), Two Bits & Pepper (1995)
Genre: A more ambitious crossover than infinity war, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogfang/pseuds/dogfang
Summary: Get dunked on spider boy
Kudos: 1





	Nature Bites Back

"I hate nature"" says spider, zipping up hos pants after taking a massive piss.

"Oh you hate nature huh?"

Spider turns around. Its someky the bear!

"S-ssmok-"

Smokey backhands the bastard, sending him flying.

He asjusts his hat, chewing on a big fucking cigar (its a gummy candy dont worry). The wind whistles through his fur and a hawk shrieks overhead. "That's _mr_ smokey to you, you little bitch."


End file.
